pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Malphoid
Malphoid is a robot designed to be a mailman, living on the planet Zoniat, which is occupied largely by Robots. His job is a most unfortunate one, as many of the mail recipients are resistant to him; they try to kill him before receiving their mail. Oftentimes, Malphoid will insert a letter in a mailbox only to have it blow up in his face. To make matters worse, he must traverse a highway system which is easily the galaxy’s most confusing, hectic, and poorly-designed of all time. Malphoid is always narrowly avoiding death. He formerly worked for Newman, a character from Seinfeld, who has moved up in the mail industry since the events depicted in that show. Newman is strict, and imposes a time limit on all of Malphoid’s exploits, and if Malphoid fails to deliver all his mail within a specified time, he becomes fired. Malphoid has since found employment with the UPS. History Early Auditions Little is known about Malphoid's early years; However, it is known that he grew up in the Box Zone and his only known parent was his father, Garphoid. (Malphoid Series: "Malphoid: Fired!") He was first seen auditioning to be a part of the Super Computer Paper Computer Game. In his first scene, he was innocently walking past a pool, when he accidentally fell into the pool and exploded. He was seemingly killed at that point. However, he's been seen in further adventures, so we know this isn't the case. In this adventure, he was known only as 'The Robot'. (Computer Game: "Super Computer Paper Computer Game") Newman's Employee One of the earliest recorded adventures of Malphoid working for Newman occurred when he attempted to deliver mail to Dr. Kridma, the last biological doctor on his planet. He was unable to carry out his mission, due to an exploding mailbox and a ban on robots entering Dr. Kridma’s building. It was then that he encountered Balzak Globotron, one of the few helpful individuals Malphoid has met. Balzak agreed to take the letter inside to the doctor. (Balzak Globotron Series: "Balzak Globotron") One day, Malphoid simply became overrun with work- Delivering mail to the Cone Zone, City Zone, Gnome Zone, and more all in a short amount of time proved to be an unachievable task for Malphoid. However, he did get a significant portion of his mail delivered. It was during this adventure that he rescued Lester, a smaller, more agile mail robot who began to help him with his mailman duties. Malphoid was fired by Newman for failure to deliver all his mail within the time limit. Lester, however, continued working for Newman. (Malphoid Series: "Malphoid the Mailbox Bot") New Job A member of the U.P.S. approached Malphoid, and offered him a job with the company. Malphoid accepted, and has been working with them ever since. He’s been managing to keep up with his new workload, but unfortunately Lester is now competition. Malphoid also encountered Garfoid, his true father. (Malphoid Series: "Malphoid: Fired!") At some point, Lester rejoined Malphoid's team, although he was secretly still working for Newman. Malphoid finally confronted Newman, over God Bot, Newman's latest weapon. Before Malphoid could defeat Newman, Lester betrayed him and helped Newman to win. Both robots were then taken into Newman's custody. (Space-Balls Series: "Tutorial Bot's Past") Capture Malphoid was taken by The Collector along with a number of other robots, including Lester, Garfoid, and Conan O’ Brian and kept in an anti-Space-Ball bunker. He was encountered by Liit and his party. ("Space-Balls", "Tutorial Bot's Past") When The Collector's castle was destroyed, Malphoid was one of the survivors. (Space-Balls Series: "Tutorial Bot's Past") Allies and Sidekicks *'Lester' is a robot that Malphoid rescued from the Gnome Zone. Lester was also a mail robot, and joined Newman's mail company. However, when Malphoid was fired and got a new job, Lester stayed with Newman, thus becoming Malphoid's competition. Appearances: *''“Malphoid, the Mailbox-bot”'' - Malphoid, at his job in the Mail Zone, must deliver the mail without getting killed! Malphoid's first game. *''"Super Computer Paper Computer Game"'' - Before Malphoid got his own game, he auditioned for a part in this adventure; Unfortunately, he fell into a pool and exploded. *''“Malphoid: Fired!”'' - Malphoid's second full game, this one features Malphoid's adventures after getting fired. He finds a new boss, and must defeat his old allies! *''“Balzak Globotron”'' - Guest appearance. Malphoid, trying to deliver the mail as usual, meets Balzak Globotron who agrees to make his life easier by delivering one letter for him. *''“Space-Balls”'' - Guest appearance. Far after both Malphoid games, Malphoid is found to be a prisoner of the mysterious, evil Collector! *''"Tutorial Bot's Past"'' - Guest appearance. Still a prisoner of The Collector, Malphoid was incorporated into the Collector's most evil plan yet. Back to the Characters Category:Robots Category:Box Bots Category:Protagonists Category:Mailbox Bots Category:Malphoid Series Characters